Siblings of The Voice
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: An Argonian and Nord both half siblings both Dovakiin both are dragonborn Aduin is in for it now


Hadvar had come out of the cave that was hidden within the keep of Helgen and breathed a sigh of relief following him was a nord with light green eyes, pale skin tone and short dark hair wearing a set of light imperial armor with a iron sword at his hip.

" never thought we'd see the light of day aye Aaron " said Hadvar earning a nod from the ex empire prisoner.

Being jumped at dark water crossing was not on Aaron's list when he was crossing the border from cyrodil visiting a old friend there, being tackled from his half brother **( I find it possible that a half sibling could still have a chance of inheriting the dragon blood so that's my logic )** to avoid being burnt to a crisp by a dragon also wasn't on the list.

His brother having been at falkreath for reasons that totally didn't revolve around a strong honey flavored drink heard of the news and came to his aid a midst the dragon attack.

Following behind Aaron was an Argonian with jet black scales and a mow hawk of feathers

 **( the feather style from elder scrolls online in my opinion was much better than the one in skyrim so yeah that one and the warpaint)** and a white war paint that resembled the skull of an argonian displayed over his face his golden colored eyes eyes filling in the skulls sockets.

Equipped with thick custom made leather armor that a different structural style then most,

 **( armor is like the one in the cover image as well as the hood )** accompanied by a black leather hood and face mask, and armed with two ebony war axes as well as several ebony forged throwing knives.

" How many times must I save your non scaled hide brother " commented the argonian

" quiet " whispered Hadvar fiercely as roar was heard as the dragon flew past them

" thank the nine we made it " said Hadvar Aaron started forward however looked back to see his brother stopped staring at the tree line " Tai-Ren? " asked Aaron the Argonian looked to his brother at the mention of his name " it's nothing I thought I saw a wolf " he said turning forward him as they made they're way down the path following Hadvar to river wood as it begun to rain Tai-Ren pulled up his hood however his mask hung loosely around his neck.

Reaching riverwood the two siblings followed Hadvar to the local smithy " uncle " Hadvar announced earning a glance from the smith who approached them " Hadvar what are you doing here I thought you were on duty, and who are they " he asked "These are friends of mine saved my life in fact" said Hadvar.

" uncle Alvor can we talk inside " asked Hadvar " of course is something wrong " the smith asked, the unlikely trio had walked inside the home of the smith and sat down as Alvor's wife fetched them something to eat.

"I don't know where to start, I was assigned to general Tulius's guard as you know and we were about to execute Ulfric stormcloak when we were attacked...by a dragon" said Hadvar "a dragon, you haven't been drinking have you?" Asked Alvor.

" it was true, it came over the mountains and sacked the whole place, would've been burned alive if weren't for my brother here " said Aaron gesturing to Tai-Ren "brother?" Asked Alvor

"Half-brother " said the Argonian.

"And if it weren't for Hadvar we wouldn't have escaped that place " Tai added " last I saw it it flew over here and to the north " said Aaron " that would explain what I saw earlier " said Alvor, "The Jarl of Whiterun ought to hear of this would you be willing to take a message to him?" The Smith asked receiving nods from the two " thank you, your welcome to stay here for the time being gods know what you've been through " he said " if I may, Alvor you wouldn't be welling to lend me some armor and supplies " asked Aaron " of course take anything you need with in reason " he said.

After finding some old iron armor and a steel sword Aaron and Tai had gone to sleep for the night. The next morning setting out they crossed the bridge and took the trail to whiterun.

"So adventure awaits us again brother " said Tai swishing his tail back and forth absentmindedly as he walked "so it would seem Tai" said Aron as lightning flashed in the distance as it continued to rain.

Howls could heard close by and Tai instinctively reached to the handles on his war axes before a pack of wolves came out from the foliage one pouncing as Tai sidestepped it and buried one of his axes in the back of the wolf's neck, another wolf made to bite Aaron but when it opened its maw Aaron drove the tip of the blade right down its throat cutting its jugular on the inside.

One coming up behind Aaron stopped in its tracks as Tai threw one of his axes at it being buried into the side of his neck as Aaron tossed his sword to Tai then taking the axe, Tai caught the sword and slit another's throat as Aaron kicked a wolf in the bottom jaw then drove the axette downward killing it.

Giving each other their respected weapons they kept their path to Whiterun.

 **Well that's all for now hope you guys like it I feel like this idea will be a great experiment.**


End file.
